Something for a friend ((You have been warned 3))
by YoukoldEngland
Summary: This is a simple little thing for my best friend. It contains the warning inside. All flames will be used for marshmellows


**Just a skit for my friend. These fantrolls belong to me.  
Aries x Pisces. (Laphys x Taukou.) Warning: NSFW (Not suitable for work.) Male on Male sex. And general sex.**

Laphys: Why, Hell0 7here. 7auk0u. -_-

Taukou: Doin' good, babe~ )-(ey~

Laphys: Hmmph. Jerk.

Taukou: Listen. Are we doin' t)-(is or w)-(at?

Laphys: 0r wha7. Is my answer 70 7ha7 ques7i0n.

Taukou: Lap)-(ys. Stop bein' suc)-( a dumbass. _You_ need t)-(is as muc)-( as I do.

Laphys: Ugh. Fiiine. Bu7 remember, 7his is jus7 a fling! 7his is n07 red 0r black r0m. I7's jus7 7his 0nce. D0n'7 7ell a s0ul! I jus7 need a s7ress

reliever. *Lays back on the human bed given thanks to the admin* And G0g kn0ws Kalpha w0n'7 d0 7his.

Taukou: Gla)-(. Gla)-(. Gla)-(. Just lay back and t)-(ink of me. *Takes off his and Laphys' clothes*

Laphys: 7ch. Shu7 up and fuck me already.

Taukou: Wit)-( pleasure. But before I do t)-(at, let's get a little prep going. *Enters Laphys' nook with his finger.*

Laphys: Agnnn~ 0W! B-Be gen7le! I d0n'7 have sex 0n a regular basis...

Taukou: I know t)-(at. Just let me work my magic. *He pumps his finger in and out of Laphys at a fast pace*

Laphys: AGGNNNNNN~

Taukou: S)-()-()-(~ Quiet babe, you don't want t)-(e neig)-(bors )-(earin' ya get fucked, do ya?

Laphys: N-N0! B-Bu7- mnnnnngh~ s-s0 f-fa-agnnnn~ fas7~

Taukou: *He slowed his finger down and inserted another. This time he did not move them fast but painfully slow.* Better?

Laphys: N-N07 r-really~ *He gasped, pulling himself down onto Taukou's fingers* I-I ha7e- mhhhnnn~ when y-y0u 7ease m-me~

Taukou: More like you love it, Lap)-(ys~ *He pulled the younger forward, removing his fingers*

Laphys: Ugh. I'm s7ar7ing 70 7hink 7his 7emp0rary sexual par7nering is g0ing t0 be 7ires0me-Wha7, pray 7ell, are y0u d0ing?

Taukou: Lay back and enjoy t)-(e ride~ *He slowly replaced his fingers with his tongue. Dude is Kinky as hell.*

Laphys: Wha7 7he hell are y0u eve-Mnnnnnngh~ FUUUUUUUCK!

Taukou: Mnnn~ *Runs his tongue up Laphys' buldge*

Laphys: Mnnnnngh~ 7-7auk0u...s7-s70p! *He reached down to pull Taukou away*

Taukou: *Grabs Laphys' hands and deep throats the red bulge* Mmmmmmp)-(~

Laphys: Agnmmm~!

Taukou: *He slowly started bobbing his head up down on Laphys' bulge* Mmmn~ Mmmp)-(~

Laphys: *Damn, he was so close already* 7-7auk0u! I...Agnnn~ C-Cummmmn

Taukou: *Keeps bobbing his head* Mnnnnp)-(~

Laphys: *Bucks his hips forward into Taukou's mouth* Mnnnngh~ A-Agh~

Taukou: *His hand held down Laphys' hips and he deep throats him again* Mmmmmmp)-(!

Laphys: Mnnn~ 0hh!~ 7-7aukou! D-D0n'7 s70p~

Taukou: *Smirks and keeps deep throating Laphys*

Laphys: Mnnngh~ Shi7~ I'm righ7 7here~! I'm g0nna!-

Taukou: *Lets go of his bulge with a small pop noise* Nope. Sorry, babe, not gonna let you release yet~ *Smirking*

Laphys: W-Wha7? Wh-Why... n07? *Panting heavily*

Taukou: I still gotta enter you, babe~ *He positions himself at Laphys' nook entrance* Ready?

Laphys: Jus7... be gen7le...please?

Taukou: No promises. *He suddenly thrusts deeply into Laphys*

Laphys: AGNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~! *Laphys screamed out. Even with preparation it hurt a lot but there was an intense pleasure with the

pain*

Laphys: Agnnn~ S-Shi7! C0uld y0u have a7 leas7 7ried 70 b-MMNNNGH!~ g-gen7le?!

Taukou: Nope~ )-(e)-(e~ *Slowly starts thrusting in and out of Laphys*

Laphys: Nnnngh~ Ahh~ F-Fuuuuck!~

Taukou: Y-You like t)-(at, you little- mnnng)-(~ w)-(ore?~

Laphys: Ahgnn~ 7-7he name calling isn'7 n-needed!

Taukou: N-Na)-(~ I- mnnng)-(~ like it~ *Suddenly quickens his pace* W-W)-(ore~

Laphys: Mhhnnng~ Aggnn~ *Reduced to shameless moaning*

Taukou: S-Say...s)-(it~ it~

Laphys: N-N0...

Taukou: Say it~ *Starts to slow a bit*

Laphys: 0-0kay! I-I'm a-agggn~ naugh7y-mnnnngh~ li77le, wh0re~

Taukou: Mnn~ Good~ *Picks up the pace*

Laphys: Mnnnng~ 7-7auk0u~ S-S0 g00d~

Tauko: )-(ee)-(e)-(~ I kn-know I- Fuuuuck~ am, babe~

Laphys: *He digs his nails into Taukou's back, bringing him close* A-Agnnnnn~ 7-7auk0! I-I'm g0nn-ahgnnnnn~!

Tauko: G-Good~ C-Cum fo-mnnng)-(- for me~

Laphys: *He gasps, his moans growing louder and louder until he cums* A-AGNNN-7AUK00000!

Taukou: Y-Yea)-(...just like t)-(at...mnnnng)-(~ f-fuckin' beautiful, babe~ *Cums deep inside Laphys' nook*

[Both take a moment for a breather.]

Laphys: *Panting harshly* R-Remember 0-0ur deal!...Y-Y0u can'7 7ell any0ne...we did 7his!

Taukou: Only if we can do t)-(is again sometime...

Laphys: N0 way in he-...maybe...jus7...maybe.

Taukou: Cool. T)-(at's not a No.

Laphys: Righ7. N0w pull 0u7 and ge7 0u7.

Taukou: Na)-(, I'm stickin' around for a w)-(ile. It's feels good inside you~ Besides, we still gotta go round two.

Laphys: *Sighs loudly* 0h fuck me.

Taukou: Already?~ Alrig)-(t, babe~ You're t)-(e boss~

Laphys: N0! Wai7-Mnnnngh!

[And 7)-(e game began again.]


End file.
